warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wrota Calith
Wrota Calith to cieśnina morska, która oddziela Daleki Wschód od Południowych Pustkowi Chaosu. Obecnie jest kontrolowana przez Wysokie Elfy, dla których ma ogromne znaczenie strategiczne. Nie wiadomo, czy mieszkańcy Ulthuanu utworzyli we Wrotach Calith pełnoprawną kolonię, czy też jedynie placówkę wojskową. Bez względu na to flota Wysokich Elfów może stamtąd patrolować, chronić i kontrolować morskie szlaki handlowe biegnące przez cieśninę, tłumiąc przy tym wszelkie działania korsarzy z Naggaroth. Skaveni próbowali ostatnio podbić placówkę Wysokich Elfów, ale ich atak natrafił na zdecydowany opór miejscowego garnizonu i stacjonującej tam floty. Wrota Calith umieszczono na kilku mapach, ale informacje o nich są nadwyraz skąpe. Wiadomo jednak, że Wysokie Elfy kontrolują stamtąd szlaki handlowe, a takie działanie wymagałoby kilku twierdz rozmieszczonych w strategicznych pozycjach w całym rejonie. Pomysły na przygody *Choć poprzednia próba podbicia Wrót Calith zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, skaveni nie zamierzają ustąpić. Szczuroludzie dogadali się z Mrocznymi Elfami, by w końcu osiągnąć swoje cel. Podczas gdy przemytnicy z Naggaroth dostarczają do Wrót Calith ogromne ilości spaczenia, skaveni szykują się do kolejnej wojny, planując skazić okoliczne wody i zmienić je w morze kwasu, które zniszczy okręty Wysokich Elfów. Ich zwycięstwo oznacza poważny cios dla Ulthuanu oraz wszelkich kupców, którzy będą musieli nadkładać drogi, by uniknąć ataku ze strony skavenów i korsarzy z Naggaroth. Miejmy nadzieję, że znajdą się śmiałkowie, którzy wpadną na trop przemytników i powstrzymają plany skavenów, nim będzie za późno. *Gdy tylko statek kupiecki powracający z Wrót Calith zacumuje w porcie, z jego pokładu zejdzie potwornie zmutowany Wysoki Elf. Wkrótce dołączy do niego reszta załogi, a w porcie wywiąże się krwawe starcie. Plotki o tym zdarzeniu szybko rozejdą się po Ulthuanie. Czyżby Wrota Calith poddały się niszczycielskiej mocy Chaosu? Szybko zostanie wysłana grupa śmiałków, której celem będzie to sprawdzić. Na miejscu wszystko wygląda jednak w porządku. Śledczy z Ulthuanu zostaną przyjęci przez miejscowego zarządcę, który okaże lekceważenie dla ich sprawy. Tylko nieustępliwe śledztwo pozwoli odkryć straszliwą prawdę. Otóż mieszkańcy Wrót Calith z powodu bliskości Południowych Pustkowi Chaosu częściej niż inni poddają się mutacjom. Ostatnio wyglądało na to, że w końcu znaleźli lekarstwo na swoją przypadłość. Pewien kupiec przywiózł do miasta tajemniczy monolit. Pokazał go zarządcy, który od dawna ukrywał fakt, że cierpi na poważną mutację. Gdy tylko dotknął powierzchni monolitu, jego dolegliwości ustały. Wkrótce rozkazał, by każdy mieszkaniec Wrót Calith, pod pretekstem złożenia przysięgi wierności, położył dłoń na niezwykłym przedmiocie. W ten sposób chciał uzdrowić swój niczego nieświadomy lud. Dopiero później odkrył, że po znacznym oddaleniu się od monolitu mutacje powracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Od tamtego momentu ograniczył wszelkie dalsze wyprawy, lecz nawet on nie mógł powstrzymać żołnierzy, którzy mieli już dość jego rządów i uciekli pod osłoną nocy. Na śledczych czeka poważne zadanie — muszą osądzić zbrodnie zarządcy i zdecydować, co zrobić z przeklętym artefaktem. Ponadto pozostaje jeszcze sprawa tajemniczego kupca, który przypłynął z południa... *Jeden z patroli z Wrót Calith natrafia na okręt, którego niespodziewali się kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Choć jest utrzymany w idealnym stanie, wygląda jakby został wykonany co najmniej pięćset lat temu. Na kadłubie widnieje jego nazwa — „Skrzydła Asuryana”. Tak nazywał się jeden z trzech okrętów, których załogi odkryły Wrota Calith. Ten, który ostatecznie zaginął na morzu. Jego załoga, nieświadoma, że minęło pół tysiąca lat, czuje się całkowice zagubiona i wszędzie szuka podstępów swoich krewniaków z Naggaroth. Przekonanie ich, że są w bezpiecznych rękach, stanowi pierwszy problem. Drugim jest odkrycie, jak mogli zniknąć na tak długo i nie poddać się upływowi czasu. Być może odpowiedzą jest elfi czarodziej, członek załogi, z pozoru spokojny i rozsądny, na którego umysł w rzeczywistości padło szaleństwo. Przez lata badał on naturę czasu, lecz dopiero w pobliżu Południowych Pustkowi Chaosu jego zaklęcia zaczęły właściwie działać. Jeśli ktoś nie przejrzy jego planów i nie zatrzyma dalszych badań, całe Wrota Calith mogą znaleźć się w złej dekadzie! Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven'' Kategoria:Miasta Wysokich Elfów